1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate generally to a nonvolatile memory device, and more particularly to a method of optimizing a log likelihood ratio (LLR) used in a nonvolatile memory device, and a method of correcting errors in a nonvolatile memory device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor memory devices may be classified into volatile memory devices and nonvolatile memory devices depending on whether or not stored data are lost when power supply is shut off. The operating modes of the nonvolatile memory device are classified into a write mode (or program mode) to store data in a memory cell, a read mode to read out data stored in the memory cell, and an erase mode to delete the stored data to initialize the memory cell. In general, in the nonvolatile memory device, an error correction encoding scheme is performed with respect to programmed data, and an error correction decoding scheme is performed with respect to read-out data.